Total Drama World Cruise
by Crescentclaw
Summary: The sixth season of Total Drama I came up with the idea when total drama world tour ended anyway, I don't own Total Drama, any of the classic cast, or Chris Mclean All I own is the idea for the season and the OC's, I hope you enjoy my fanfic, rated T for total drama stuff.


**_Total Throw-down World cruise_**

Chris- hello, I'm your host Chris Mclean and this is TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD CRUISE

_Theme song plays_

A girl with tan skin, coffee brown hair that reached to her bottom, swayed to face behind her, pretty glowing amber eyes that shined like the sun, and was wearing a khaki colored pair of legging pants, a red exploration shirt covered with pockets, and a pair of sandals with heels and khaki green straps stood on a dock

Girl- hi, I'm Kenya Chris' personal assistant and host in training

Chef- there is the first-

Kenya- look it's our first victim- I mean contestant

Chris- here is Joshua

A boy with black hair, wearing a neon orange shirt, a neon yellow sports jacket, neon yellow sweat pants, white laced sneakers, and amber eyes stepped off a large gold colored boat

Joshua- I'm Josh, and I'm here to win, and for the ladies

Kenya- narcissist

Chris-(pleased) I know

Another boy walks up, he has red hair with black highlights, wearing a skull hoody over a black shirt with red smears, black pants, blood red sneakers, and jade green eyes

Chris- here is Blake, welcome

Blake- right, I'm just here to win

Kenya- k, anyways here is Stella

Stella had flowing blond hair with waves and curls at the bottom reaching to her chest, emerald green eyes, a gold strapless top that exposed her stomach, khaki green short shorts, a black fingerless glove on her left hand, and shimmering gold boots that are about six inches below her knee

Stella- OMG, it is like so fabtastic to be here, yay

Chris- I'm not going to miss her

Kenya- same, look there's Annette

Annette had strait chestnut brown hair with amber highlights at the bottom, her hair was about two inches below her neck, she had flaming amber eyes, she was wearing a black T-shirt, khaki green legging pants, and black lace up army boots

Annette- ello there mates, pleasure beating you all

Kenya and Chris- she's Australian

Joshua- hey beautiful

Annette punches Josh in the face

Chris- look it's Leonardo

Leonardo- it's Leo

Chris- ok then

Leo- hey every one

Stella- OMG he is super cute

Leonardo scratch that Leo had gold blond hair and yellow/amber eyes

Leo-hi, I'm Leo what's your name?

Stella-my name is Stella

Suddenly a boy with light messy brown hair and hazel eyes holding a camera stepped onto the dock

Chris-uh, it's him, hello Brendan

Brendan (takes pictures of every one)-hello there Christopher Mclean tell me what it's like to torture teenagers for your own amusement

Small chuckles and giggles can be heard

Kenya-why do you want to know?

Brendan- well miss Kenya Stallierd as editor in chief of the news club at my school this would make a great story

Chris-do you want to be eliminated right now

Brendan-I'll shut up now

A girl blond wavy hair with bangs, pink highlights at the bottom, and hazel eyes was standing on the dock of shame

Chris-it's Dannie

Dannie (quietly because she's very shy)-um hi

Then came a boat carrying two contestants one boy and one girl the girl had long wavy blond hair with black highlights and amber eyes the boy had short blond hair with black highlights and amber eyes

Kenya-the twins Ashley and Ashton

Ashley-I can't believe I need to compete with my wimpy younger brother

Ashton-I'm pretty sure I'm older

Ashley-Ashton I'm older!

Boy-excuse me

The boy had black hair and icy blue eyes

Chris-Gray every body

Girl-yawl gonna introduce me or not

Kenya-Loraine

Loraine had tan skin light brown hair blond highlights and hazel eyes

Loraine-what's up yawl

Chris-here comes Echo

A girl with shoulder length silver hair with bangs a pink highlight located in the bangs and two long bangs framing her face with ice blue eyes walked up to the island

Echo-interesting

A boy with blond hair and brown eyes came out of nowhere

Boy-Blaze is here to have some fun!

Chris-it's Blaze our fun aggressive guy who has a playground in his mind that has always had mood swings

Suddenly a boy with blue hair and gray eyes jumped off a boat and started running he stopped next to Chris

Boy-never fear gamer hero Shiro is here

Chris and Kenya-Fujishiro

Fujishiro-I'm in it to win it

Girl-uh whatever I am so winning this season

Kenya-Maxi

Maxi had straight raven black hair that reached down to her back, a long side bang that covered her right eye and she had light blue eyes

Maxi-like I said this is my competition I am so winning this season  
Girl-actually your chances are as likely as the rest of us

Chris-it's the human calculator whose brother called a robot it's Vivian

Vivian had long strait violet hair that reached a little below her back complemented with pale skin and emerald green eyes

Vivian-it's a pleasure to meet you all

Blaze-hi Viv can I call you that?

Vivian-sure um…

Blaze-the name is Blaze

Two boys were talking on the dock

One boy had raven black hair and forest green eyes the other boy was strong looking with light dusty brown hair and pale blue eyes

Kenya-welcome Elliot the shy smart guy and the strong and silent type Dustan

Elliot slowly walked over and greeted the other contestants

Dustan just nodded at a few of them

Chris-here comes Primrose are sweet energetic happy-go-lucky gal

Primrose had brown hair with pink highlights witch was put into a pony tail that reached a little way past her shoulders and hazel eyes

Primrose-hi every one you can call me Prim if you want

Prim-I'm am just so excited to be here, (she gasps) will old contestants make cameos

Kenya-maybe

Chris-look everyone its Crystal

Crystal had curly black hair that reached her back, tan skin and dark blue eyes

Crystal-it's so amazing to be here and meet everyone

Chris-moving on

Echo-what's your deal

Chris-it's a half our show

Kenya—um two contestants just arrived

The two contestants were both boys one had ginger red hair and sky blue eyes the other boy blond hair with red highlights and green eyes

Chris-red heads are medic shy yet kind hearted Flame the other guy is the self-centered arrogant fast Jet

Jet-I'm in it to win it

Flame-hi

Kenya-yay, almost done

Echo-I see Chris disease is contagious

Kenya-watch it

Maxi-hm, she's right if you're gonna leave the show it'll be in the hands of me

Echo-shut it you b*tch

Girl (quietly because she's shy)-um excuse me

Chris-it's are timid sweetheart Rain

Rain had silver hair with white and gray highlights and sky blue eyes

Rain-It's nice to meet you all

Annette (pointing to a girl)-who is this

Kenya-it's the kind and calm book worm Cotton

Cotton had pale skin deep blue eyes and straight black hair that reached to her back

Cotton (calmly)-hello it's nice to meet you all

Boy-you gonna introduce me or not

Chris-the strong aggressive yet kind Shawn

Shawn had tan skin freckles blond hair and brown eyes

Kenya-here comes four boats carrying Ivy the aggressive pick pocketer, Adam the sarcastic smart alac, Bre the forgetful klutz, and Alyssa the clueless kungfu expert

Ivy had silver and white hair and dark blue eyes, Adam had light brown hair and hazel eyes, Bre had straight shoulder length white hair with one black strand in the front that's curled and ice blue eyes, and Alyssa had wavy light brown hair that was below her neck and clear blue eyes

Chris-last but not least the smart kind hearted cool guy Reed

Reed had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes

Reed-hey guys

Kenya-the episode is almost out of time

Chris-okay than let's wrap this up, if I call your name stand next to Kenya

Chris-Blaze, Ashley, Vivian, Fujishiro, Blake, Lorain, Dustan, Annette, Leo, Stella

Ashton, Bre, Alyssa, Reed, and Josh

Chris-you all shall be known as the Killer Sharks, the rest of you

Chris-Ivy, Echo, Shawn, Gray, Dannie, Adam, Rain, Flame, Jet, Crystal, Maxi, Elliot, Prim, Cotton and Brendon

Kenya-you shall be known as the Graceful Dolphins

Chris-great we're out of time, anyways, see you next time on Total Drama World Cruise

**Yay, finally posted the first chapter I came up with this idea when Total Drama World Tour ended, and now the first one is finally done, also I don't own Total Drama, bye.**

_**-Crescentclaw**_


End file.
